Entre la tierra y el cielo
by AliceHinamori18
Summary: 2 mundos, 2 jóvenes, un destino y una nueva aventura.


Hola soy yo de nuevo, y si no me conocen mi nombre es Mimi, pero ahora con una nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado y que la disfruten, si les gusta o creen que me falta algo me avisan por un review.

En esta historia aparecerán personajes que no tienen nada que ver con la verdadera historia los nombre son Kikotsuke Anamura, Hacamari Ryuko y Hacamari Riruku, estos personajes han sido invitados por mí, al menos eso creo si ya han visto estos nombres, en ese caso lo siento, no estoy robando nada, y si ya han salido en algún anime no me pertenecen.

Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kubo Tite yo solo los, uso para entretener a las personas que leen la historia. La historia es un UA.

2 mundos, 2 jóvenes, un destino y una nueva aventura.

* * *

_**Entre la tierra y el cielo**_

**Capitulo. 1: Iniciando la aventura, Momo. **

En la isla de las esperanzas, había una pequeña muchacha, bueno en cierta forma eran demasiadas personas ya que las esperanzas; son personas.

Hinamori Momo es una joven de complexión mediana, ojos color chocolate, cabello castaño, a la altura de los hombros y que siempre lleva un pequeño broche del lado izquierdo, dándole un aspecto inocente y a la vez tierno.

En al vida de Momo, todos los días eran completamente iguales, siempre era la misma rutina, pero este lunes ella no sabia que todo comenzaría a cambiar, desde ese día hasta su sueño cambio.

_Sueño de Momo_

_Se veía un lugar que ella no reconocía, todo estaba cubierto por algo blanco esponjoso, tal vez era algodón de azúcar, pero no parecía de los normales, ya que todo completamente todo era blanco. Cuando se agacho a tocar sobre lo que estaba de pie se dio cuenta de que una sombra pasaba volando por enzima de su cabeza, pero esa sombre era algo que jamás había visto. _

_Ella se giro repentinamente, hacia donde la criatura voló ya que el viento era demasiado fuerte, entonces se dio cuenta de que la criatura se había colocado detrás de ella. Ella no quiso creer así que regreso su vista al frente, agacho la cabeza y cerro los ojos. Cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño niño de ojos turquesa frente a ella._

– _Que no le vas a preguntar su nombre – después de que dijo esto el niño desapareció._

_Momo estaba aturdida, preguntarle su nombre, ¿Cómo? Si no podía ni mirarle._

_Entonces la criatura soltó algo parecido a un gruñido, ella volteo, se fijo que la criatura se alzaba en vuelo. Momo se quedo parada el lugar que estaba, la criatura se alejo por el horizonte y en esos momentos comenzó a ver todo negro._

_Fin del sueño_

Momo se levanto de ese sueño tan curioso, un poco exaltada por la criatura que hay había visto; si ella recuerda bien, en la isla no había nada parecido. Se que do pensativa un rato y se dio cuenta de que se había levantado justo a tiempo para ir a realizar sus tareas en la pequeña isla.

Momo se levanto de la cama y se fue directo a la ducha, el agua estaba un poco helada ya que no era normal que ella se levantara a esas horas y menos los lunes, salió de ducharse, se alisto, almorzó un pequeño pan tostado y se retiro de su hogar; ya que se levanto temprano tal vez iría a levantar a su hermano mayor.

* * *

Anamura Kikotsuke, es el hermano mayor no sanguíneo de Himanori Momo, ambos habían crecido juntos en la isla desde que la pequeña había aparecido en la puerta de su casa, cuando era una pequeña.

El es de complexión mediana, bastante mas alto que su hermana, ojos color verde, cabello café y siempre parece que esta despeinado y tiene una pequeña marca en el cuello, la marca según su familia es una pequeña serpiente con alas; aunque jamás ha visto una.

El siempre desde que Momo llego a su hogar la ha tratado como la hermana que sus padre pudieron tener, el recuerda que Momo llego tocando a su hogar, el abrió y ella se desplomo en sus brazos, el grito que dio el fue lo que le aviso a su madre que algo pasaba, su madre le dio atención y desde entonces cuidan de ella; aunque sus padre hace ya tiempo que murieron. Desde el día en que ellos murieron el la ha cuidado.

* * *

Momo llego a la casa de su hermano y se dio cuenta de que este aun no estaba despierto, ese trabajo era prácticamente lo que siempre hacia, aunque sus tácticas ya no lo levantaban como antes, entonces decidió levantarlo con algo nuevo.

Kikotsuke solo sintió que alguien le quitaba las cobijas, el ya sabia quien era la que estaba haciendo eso, no era nadie más que su pequeña hermana la única que se atrevía a levantarlo; después de sentir que le jalaban las cobijas solo gruño e intento dormir de nuevo.

Momo sabía que con solo eso no iba a levantar a su hermano, así que se acerco a un extremo de la cama y empezó su movimiento.

Kikotsuke, estaba seguro que su hermana no se rendiría tan fácil, en ese momento solo sintió un pequeño empujón, este empujón de seguro lo dejaría en el suelo y cuando abrió los ojos, vio la sonrisa de su hermana, antes de cerrarlos de nuevo por que el golpe fue demasiado fuerte.

– Ohaio Onii-chan – Dijo Momo, cuando Kikotsuke estaba ya en el suelo.

El solo respondió con gruñido y empezó a levantarse del suelo, pero entonces sintió como, era que alguien lo empujaba a la ducha.

– Tu dúchate, en lo que yo arreglo todo esto – Dijo Momo, con una sonrisa y empujando a su hermano dentro del baño. Una vez que el entro se encargo de ordenar lo que su hermano dejaba regado por el piso.

A Kikotsuke le dolía demasiado el cuerpo ese golpe jamás se lo espero, Momo a veces podía ser algo malo, cuando de llegar temprano se decía. No entendía como era, que tenía tanta fuerza, ahora que si él lo pensaba bien, el estaba a la mitad de la cama y ella con un solo empujón logro dejarlo en el piso; una gotita se le resbalo de la frente, el que había vivido tanto con Momo, jamás la había visto enojada, eso de verdad daría, miedo. Kikotsuke dejo de pensar en eso y se termino de alistar, cuando salió encontró a Momo sentada en una silla cerca de la mesa, con la misma sonrisa que tenía cuando lo tiro – En que piensas Momo – Dijo Kikotsuke, agarrando una pieza de pan del tostador.

– En cómo te despertare mañana Onii-chan – Dijo Momo, levantándose de la silla y agarrando la otra mitad del pan y aun así tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kikotsuke, trago en seco, hacia mucho que Momo no pensaba en una manera de cómo levantarlo, esta vez, había algo que la estaba perturbando – Bueno entonces nos vamos – Dijo Kikotsuke, parándose de la silla y encaminándose a la puerta.

– Claro – Dijo Momo, dejando un vaso con agua que se había servido en el lavaplatos y se fue a la puerta.

Cuando Momo salió, empezó a seguir a Kikotsuke, que ya iba algo lejos – Onii-chan, espérame – Dijo Momo, y su hermano se detuvo y volteo – Gracias por esperar – Termino por decir la castaña, a lo que su hermano respondió con un gruñido, el no era muy hablador, pero la cuidaba demasiado.

Ambos iban en silencio, Momo sabia que a su hermano no le gustaba hablar, y entonces se escucho un grito – Momo – Se escucho el grito a lo lejos, y Momo volteo por instinto, encontrándose así a Rukia Kuchuki, ella de complexión un poco debajo de mediana, su cabello lo llevaba hasta los hombros y un mechón se atravesaba por en medio de sus ojos, los ojos de ella eran de color azul pasando a violeta, su actitud, era cambiante, siempre estaba de un humor diferente y además le estresaba lo callado que era su hermano.

– Ola Rukia-chan – Dijo Momo, respondiendo con una sonrisa y Kikotsuke solo respondió con un gruñido, Rukia se incomodaba por eso, pero se había acostumbrado.

– Momo me voy con ustedes – Dijo al final, ella sabía que Kikotsuke no hablaba mucho, pero que haría cualquier cosa por su hermana.

Momo asistió con una sonrisa, e iba pensando en el sueño que tuvo en verdad, era algo serio de donde es salió todo lo que soñó, y en esos mismos instantes segundos después, una imagen apareció en su cabeza, lo que veía era a la criatura de su sueño, acostada en el piso al parecer, le costaba respirar; ella sentía como era que la criatura la llamaba por su nombre, pero no veía que la criatura moviera sus labios, al ver más de la imagen que solo la criatura se dio cuenta que era el lugar que visitaba con frecuencia; ese lugar lo visitaba cuando llegaba del trabajo, antes del atardecer y se iba cuando se cansaba de estar viendo al cielo.

Rukia no sentía Momo a su lado, a veces parecía tan anormal, siempre desaparecía de su lado y al ultimo la encontraba sentada en medio del bosque viendo el atardecer; aunque ella también era algo rara, entonces después de pensar en todo eso volteo hacia el lado donde supuestamente debería de venir Momo y se dio cuenta de que ella se encontraba un poco atrás de ellos, fue hacia ella y se encontró a Momo con la miraba perdida en cielo – Momo, Momo que es lo que pasa – Dijo Rukia, y al parecer Momo, no daba señales de querer responder, solo miraba el cielo – Momo, Momo reacciona – Termino por decir Rukia, pero lo dijo en un tono más preocupado, y esto hizo que Kikotsuke volteara y viera la misma escena que Rukia, solo que él vio como era que Rukia, la meneaba de los hombros.

Kikotsuke, se acerco rápidamente hacia ellas y meneo a Momo un poco más fuerte, pero sin llegar a exagerar – Momo despierta ahora – Dijo Kikotsuke, con un tono muy preocupado, ella no quería reaccionar a Rukia, pues lo tendría que hacer con él.

Momo seguía con la misma imagen en su cabeza se iba desvaneciendo, quería saber que era esa criatura, pero la imagen se alejo de su cabeza y escucho la voz de su hermano, "el estaba preocupado, pero por que fue" fueron los pensamientos, y cuando de plano ya no veía la imagen en su cabeza vio a su hermano – Que sucede Onii-chan – Dijo Momo, soltando una sonrisa.

A Kikotsuke ya Rukia se cayeron al estilo anime, parecía que Momo estaba bien así que siguieron con su camino, Momo y Rukia trabajan por la misma zona, pero Kikotsuke, trabaja en el mar, capturando peces, para toda la isla, ellas se encargaban de lo que se cultiva en la tierra y de algunos animales.

Cuando llegaron al punto de partida se tenían que despedir, Momo solo sonrió y dio un despido de mano, en esos momentos Rukia la miraba con algo de curiosidad, actuaba raro y averiguaría porque.  
Después de vario rato de silencio, llegaron a lo que seria el punto de reunión, al ser temprano solo se encontraba Nanao Ise, la encarga de repartir las tareas; ella es de complexión media, con el pelo negro, con los ojos azules y con gafas, se podría decir que tiene la altura de Momo.

– Hinamori-san, Kuchuki-san, que bueno que ya están aquí – Dijo Nanao.

Momo solo respondió con una sonrisa, aun estaba un poco confundida por la imagen que vio en su cabeza.

– Que es lo que nos toca – Dijo la pelinegra.

– Les toca revisar los campos de maíz – Dijo Nanao, revisando su tabla y alzando un poco sus lentes.

Rukia se sorprendió, ese era el trabajo mas fácil que a cualquiera le pudiera tocar, solo era revisar que las trampas para los animales estuvieran listas, y revisar que el sistema de riego funcionara correctamente.

– Esta bien – Dijo Momo, con una sonrisa.

Después de estar en el lugar con Nanao, se fueron hacia los campos de maíz, no estaban tan lejos del lugar pero aun así, tenían que irse, para poder terminar temprano e irse a su casa.

Cuando llegaron al lugar Rukia, ya iba pensando en la forma de terminar todo mucho más rápido – Momo, si nos dividimos, la mitad y la mitad, acabaríamos mas rápido – Menciono Rukia, y Momo solo respondió con Ok.

* * *

Rukia se fue a trabajar hacia el lado que le tocaba, ella sabía que había algo en Momo, que desde la mañana no concordaba. Estaba tan metida en el trabajo y sus pensamientos, que cuando se agacho a ver el sistema de riego, mientras se agachaba sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, y entonces vio una sombra demasiado grande para ser un ave, ella sintió el instinto de voltear hacia arriba; cuando volteo hacia el cielo, se encontró con una criatura a la cual nunca había visto, esa criatura era de color negro, con la orilla de sus alas, de color roja, el final de la cola también era rojo, era enorme y en su lomo había algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir, algo de color naranja, esa criatura volaba, se iba hacia las nubes que nunca se retiran, simplemente desaparecía entre las nubes.

* * *

Momo había terminado, con lo que le tocaba, solo faltaba Rukia, ella estaba esperando a Rukia en el lugar donde se suponía que se encontraría al terminar, pero la pelinegra, ya se había tardado demasiado, entonces decidió ir a ver porque se tardaba tanto.  
Al llegar al lugar se encontró a Rukia con la mirada perdida en el cielo, y de inmediato salió corriendo hacia ella, para ver qué era lo que le pasaba – Rukia, que es lo que pasa reacciones – Dijo Momo, agarrando a Rukia por los hombros y sacudiéndola, pero ella parecía no querer responder.

* * *

Rukia, solo escuchaba la voz, pero no quería, dejar de ver el cielo, la imagen de la criatura pasaba siempre por su mente; la pelinegra, se dedico a ver el cielo, pero la voz algo quebradiza de Momo, y decidió salir de su mundo.

* * *

Momo estaba muy preocupada, pro Rukia, ella no quería reaccionar por mas que le hablara, ella no bajaba la vista del cielo, y sin quererlo la voz se le empezó a quebrar.

Rukia, bajo la vista y a Momo se le veían los ojos cristalinos a punto de llorar – Momo, no llores ya todo paso – Dijo la pelinegra limpiando los ojos de su amiga – Es hora de irnos - Termino de decir la pelinegra, para empezar a jalar a la castaña de la muñeca, pero ella se detuvo.

– No me iré de aquí hasta que me digas que fue lo que paso – Dijo Momo, cruzándose de brazos.

– Te lo diré, si tú me dices lo que a ti te paso en la mañana – Dijo Rukia, parándose enfrente de Momo, la castaña asistió – Te lo diré en la casa – Termino por decir Rukia y siguió con su andar y Momo la seguía atrás; ambas llegaron al punto de reunión y le dieron su informe a Nanao.

Durante todo el camino no se dijeron nada, iban demasiado pensativas, - Rukia, a qué hora llegara Onii-chan – Dijo Momo, para romper el silencio, pero sintió como era levantada del suelo, y empieza a dar vueltas – Onii-chan bájame, bájame – Decía Momo entre risas, su hermano tenía esa costumbre.

– Te bajare, cuando pidas perdón por lo de la mañana – Dijo Kikotsuke, entre las vueltas.

Momo no pensaba pedir perdón, el tenía que aprenderse a levantar solo, sin que ella usara alguno de sus métodos; Rato después el la bajo – Se que no te disculparas – Dijo Kikotsuke, tomando un poco de aire, Momo solo sonrió y siguió su camino hacia la casa de Rukia – A dónde vas Momo – Dijo Kikotsuke, viendo que Momo tomaba otra ruta, y se iba con Rukia.

– A casa de Rukia – Dijo Momo, deteniéndose.

La pelinegra no había dicho nada de los hermanos, era típico de ambos, siempre jugaban – Momo rápido – Dijo Rukia, y entonces volteo, viendo que Kikotsuke venía con ellas – Que haces aquí – Termino por decir la pelinegra.

El solo siguió caminando, jamás le contestaría a la enana, soltó un gruñido cuando sintió el golpe de Rukia en su estomago – Maldita – Dijo Kikotsuke tirándose en el piso.

Momo estaba detrás de ellos, sabía que no se llevaban bien, pero aun así con ella se comportaban.

Rukia tomo a Momo de la mano y empezó a caminar; Momo no podía dejar a su hermano tirado, así que se detuvo y lo cargo hacia la casa de Rukia – El también tiene que saber lo que paso – Dijo Momo, y fue todo lo que menciono hasta llegar a la casa de Rukia, en donde tiro a su hermano en la cama y ella tomo una silla – Entonces que fue lo que sucedió Rukia – Menciono Momo cuando se sentó en la silla; y al parecer su hermano ya empezaba a reaccionar.

– La verdad ni yo sé con exactitud – Dijo Rukia, mientras tomaba asiento frente a Momo – Lo que ocurrió fue que vi una sombra de algo enorme, entonces voltee al cielo y la vi, era de color negro, con toda la orilla de las alas rojas, al igual que el final de la cola y en el lomo, traía algo, pero no se qué era – Menciono, Rukia cerrando los ojos y recargándose en la mesa.

Momo se sorprendió al igual que Kikotsuke – A mi me paso algo igual, pero la criatura era de un color marrón, con cascabeles en el cuello – Dijo Momo – Pero yo lo vi en mi cabeza, como si me llamara – Termino por decir la castaña y volteo a mirar a su hermano; siempre le había encantado su marca, pero nunca supo que era, hasta que se le quedo mirando fijamente.

Kikotsuke solo sentía la mirada de Momo encima de, el, jamás se sintió tan extraño y rato después también sintió la de Rukia – Que acaso tengo algo en la cara – Menciono el, y ambas chicas se voltearon a ver.

– Tu marca fue exactamente lo que vi – Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, se pararon de la silla y le pasaron un espejo.

M – Es verdad, se parece a la descripción, pero no tiene nada que ver o si – Dijo el castaño, se toco el lugar de la marca y dejo el espejo a un lado.

Momo y Rukia se miraron por segunda vez, el tenia razón no tenía nada que ver, pero aun así jamás supieron lo que era la marca; entonces se escucharon unos golpes; todos saltaron quien podría ser.

Momo fue la que decidió ir a haber quien era y se sorprendió de ver a Hacamari Riruku, ella era una chica de cabello plateado, con ojos azul profundo, aparte de que tenía la misma estatura que ella, siempre llevaba un pequeño listón el su mano izquierda, también tenía un aire algo infantil – Hola – Dijo Riruku – Puedo pasar – Menciono la peli plateada, y todos asistieron – Gracias – Termino de decir Riruku.

– Que es lo que sucede Riru-chan – Dijo Momo, sentándose en la cama con su hermano.

– Solo venia de pasaba y los vi – Dijo la peli plateada, acercándose a una silla – Ademas me paso algo muy extraño mientras revisaba las manzanas – Menciona Riruku, y se sentó en la silla – Vi algo parecido a la marca de tu cuello Kikotsuke – Termino por decir, para dejar a todo muy sorprendidos. Momo estaba más sorprendida que todos, sin saber por qué sintió un miedo terrible.

– Porque está sucediendo esto que significa – Dijo Momo, agarrándose las orejas, jamás había sentido tanto miedo, estaba aterrorizada, todos sus amigos y su hermana habían visto lo mismo que ella, de repente se sintió marea y todo se volito negro.

– Momo, Momo – Dijo Kikotsuke, agarrando a su hermana antes de que callera al piso – Creo que ha sido demasiado emoción mejor la llevo a casa – Menciono el castaño, y entonces recibió una afirmación de cada una – Adiós – Termino por decir, cuando salió de la puerta.

Rukia estaba asustada, pero era un poco más fuerte que Momo, se altero cuando la vio desmayarse, ella no era de hacer eso, algo tenía que andar mal., Riruku también era fuerte y muy inteligente, siempre que tenía dudas venia con ellos, aunque jamás lo admitiera ella le agradaba.

– Ustedes vieron lo mismo que yo – dijo Riruku, que al fin salía del trance que la había dejado la castaña.

– Si pero diferente, yo lo vi en negro y Momo en marrón – Dijo Rukia, cerrando la puerta – Sabes, esto es demasiado raro, nunca había escuchado nada de eso – Termino de decir Rukia.

– Yo tampoco y eso que he leído todos los libros de la biblioteca central – Dijo Riruku – Crees que deberíamos preguntar a los sabios – Termino por decir la peli plateada.

– No, le diremos, nada a nadie, esto queda entre nosotros, entendido – Dijo Rukia, un poco alarmada – Si ellos se enteran, nos matan – Termino por decir Rukia, sentándose en su cama.

– Entiendo, no diré nada – Dijo Riruku, un poco asustada por la reacción de Rukia – Creo que es hora de irme, nos vemos – Menciono la peli plateada y se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió – Adiós – Termino por decir antes de irse y cerrar la puerta.

Rukia no menciono nada solo asistió y espero a que Riruku se fuera, para pensar, se quedo sentada un rato más en la silla, y después decido, que sería mejor olvidar todo y tomar un baño refrescante.

* * *

Kikotsuke, se llevo a Momo del lugar, estaba muy preocupado por ella, nunca la había visto tan asustada, aunque no lo admitiera, el también tenía algo de miedo, no sabía qué era lo que les esperaba, ellos tres habían visto algo similar a su marca; para ser sinceros el jamás le prestaba atención, pero a partir de ahora lo haría, tardo un poco en llegar a casa de Momo, ya que camina con la mencionada en la espalda y que la casa de Rukia estaba algo lejos de donde ellos se quedaban.  
Al llegar a casa de Momo, abrió y la recostó en la cama y se aseguro de que estuviera bien, cuando se aseguro de todo, se fue hacia su casa.

* * *

Momo solo vio todo negro, en su mismo sueño todo era negro no lograba distinguir nada, pero cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró que ya estaba en su casa, lo más seguro era que su hermano la había traído hacia aquí, ella se levanto con sumo cuidado, para no marearse; al pararse, se fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, y entonces escucho una voz – Ven Momo ayúdame, te necesito – Eso era lo que la voz le decía, jamás había escuchado esa voz, y dejo caer el vaso y salió corriendo de su casa. La voz en su cabeza era la que la guiaba, en cierto Momo estaba en trance, no sabía que hacía o en donde se encontraba, hasta que llego al lugar donde todos los días iba.

– Pero que hago aquí – Dijo Momo cuando llego al lugar, entonces empezó a analizar todo, era exactamente igual a la imagen de la mañana y entonces lo vio, la criatura que todas habían visto estaba frente a ella, era de verdad enorme y justo como en la imagen – Que es lo que quieres de mi – Dijo Momo aterrorizada, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

– Te necesito a ti y no tienes porque tenerme miedo – Le dijo la criatura y entonces Momo dejo de retroceder.

– Entonces, porque me has traído aquí y como es que hablas sin mover tu boca – Dijo, Momo pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco estaba moviendo los labios.

– Es la conexión que nos fue dada hace años – Le dijo la criatura.

– Y que es lo que eres – Dijo Momo acercándose a la criatura – Que es lo que eres, y para que me quieres – Dijo la castaña; se había acercando tanto a la criatura, que había agachado la cabeza y se acariciaba con mucho amor.

– Yo soy un…

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo.

Espero que les agrade, si tienen dudas, o alguna crítica es bienvenida.

Esta historia se actualizara al mismo tiempo que la otra, después de 5 reviews, actualizo una o ambas.

Nos vemos, después, cuídense y díganme, como me quedo este capítulo; el próximo, capitulo, será en el mundo de Toushiro.

Adiós. Atte. Mimi


End file.
